the art of dating
by nellysh
Summary: must be learned!


"Fanged Frisbees?" – Ron was silent. – Verity glanced up from the inventory list and suppressed a giggle. She nudged Angelina, who was just about to count the Boxing telescope, and pointed her head towards the obviously preoccupied young man with the dreamy facial expression.

Angelina winked at Verity and cleared her throat audible: "Three telescope."

Verity leaned over the list and repeated loudly: "Three telescope – officially listed! Ron, how many Fanged Frisbees you said?"

Ron, pulled out of his thoughts, turned back to them: "Uh, 12."

George, who just came with a cardbox into the storeroom, mumbled: "At this rate we will need hours for the inventory."

Angelina slapped him on his arm and whispered: "Leave him alone, you've probably forgotten that he no longer works in the shop and lends you a hand during the inventory." She smiled at Ron and asked curiously: "How long have you not seen Hermione?"

Ron stroked thoughtful his chin: "Let me think, we saw each other during her and Ginny's graduation ceremony, but only for 2 hours, which was on 31st July, so around three weeks."

George dropped the cardbox roughly and chuckled.

His little brother frowned and glanced at him darkly.

Angelina looked at her boyfriend questioningly.

George batted his eyelashes: "I bet, that he could say down to the second, how long…" – Ron blushed and threw a Fanged Frisbee at him. – George stepped aside and avoided the frisbee: "Therefore you're not a chaser."

Angelina shook her head: "Let's not fret yourself from your brother, who", she gave her boyfriend a meaningful look", has – unlike you – no romantic bone in his body."

Verity laughed and shouted: "Hear, hear!"

Ron folded his arms across his chest and grinned at his brother smugly, who clutched with one hand his heart and wiped with the other an invisible tear from the corner of his eye: "That hurts!"

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and ignored him: "Please excuse my nosiness, Ron, but what are your plans for tonight."

Ron's smile vanished: "Plans? "

Angelina looked disappointed at him: "Don't tell me you have nothing planned for your reunion."

He rubbed his neck embarrassed: "Not directly."

George raised his hand and waved: "And hereby we say goodbye to the Romantic!" Then he turned to his girlfriend and smirked at her: "Sorry, love, but he is – like all Weasley-Men – in this area a dead loss."

But Angelina only smiled cheerfully and blinked to Verity: "I guess, Ron needs a crash course in dating, what do you think?"

Verity nodded approvingly: "I think, you're right!"

George stood next to his brother: "He may not be a romanticist, but I don't think, that he needs your tutoring in dating!"

"And why not?", Angelina crossed her arms over her chest.

"First of all, he already got the girl…" – His girlfriend raised her eyebrow. – "And secondly", George wrapped his arm around Ron's shoulders, "he knows all the 12 Ways to charm a Witch!" Ron blushed and looked at the floor.

"From a guide!", snorted George's girlfriend.

"It is not just a guide, it is THE guide"

"If it really is so good.." - "It is worth gold! –"Why did YOU didn't read it."

George looked at her stunned, while Ron and Verity snickered, then he glanced at his nonexistent watch and disappeared with the words: "Unfortunately I have no time for small talk, the nose-biting-teacups already waiting for me!" behind the nearest shelf.

Angelina turned to face Ron: "Now to you, Romeo.."

Ron pointed to the shelf, behind which his brother had disappeared: "Sorry, but I help better George, these teacups are nasty things.."

She placed herself directly in his way and stopped his escape: "Not so fast, what.." she tapped her index finger on his chest, "implies" tap" 'not" tap" directly'?"

"Dinner!", he croaked.

"Hmm, that's a start, where?"

Ron cleared his throat and answered uncertainly: "Maybe The Leaky Cauldron?"

Behind the shelf was to be heard an affirmative clucking with the tongue: "Good plan, ickle Ronnie, there you can also rent rooms."

The women glanced at each other and Verity expressed, what both thought: "Nah, not romantic enough."

George peered past the shelf: "Hee, but there I always take Angie to dinner."

"Exactly, Sweetheart, exactly!" muttered Angelina.

Ron shook his head vehemently: "Under no circumstances I go with her in Madam Puddifoot's Tea …."

Verity snapped with her fingers: "I know the perfect location, my cousin recently mentioned a Muggle-dinner dance club in London!"

Angelina clapped enthusiastically hands and beamed: "This is perfect!"

"I will send her immediately an owl, to ask for the address!", Verity hurried out of the storage room.

Ron took a deep breath: "Angelina, it's really nice, that you two want to, uh, help me, but are you sure, that a dance club is the right choice? I can give you three reasons against it."

She looked at him questioningly.

He held up his thumb: "Firstly, it is a dance club and I'm rubbish at dancing."

"Nonsense, everyone can dance and besides..", Angelina winked mischievously, "and I saw something different, when you danced with Professor McGonagall."

"Ha, ha – very funny!"

"Okay, I was only joking, you have done very well at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"That's two years ago!"

"You just need the right dance partner."

Ron closed briefly his eyes and murmured quietly to himself: "Merlin, why do women always have the last word", before he added his index finger to the thumb: "So we come to secondly, I need Muggle-Money…", and then his middle finger, "and thirdly, most likely a table reservation. "

Angelina nodded: "Probably."

He stared at her bewildered: "And how do I do that? I hardly believe, that I can send an owl and I have none Xylophone – not to mention, that I can't handle it."

"Why you need a Xylophone?", Verity asked confused, who returned just then.

"For table reservations!", Ron growled through gritted teeth.

"You mean a telephone." Giggled Verity, "A xylophone is a musical instrument. Are Muggle studies not part of your Auror training?"

"Bloody telephone or xylophone, I got neither of the two."

Angelina sighed: "You're right, Ron." – Ron nodded, relieved – "You need help from a Muggle and whosoever is not more appropriate, than Hermione's Mum?!" – Ron's eyes widened in horror and he stuttered: "Her..rmione's Mu..um?"

"Come on, Ron, you are a Gryffindor. Remember always, the journey is the reward and trust me, Hermione will love it"

At that moment, an owl of the WWW-Shop flew into the storage room and landed skillfully on one of the shelves. Verity went over to the snowy owl and took a letter from the leg. Triumphantly she wagged the piece of paper: "Here is the address!"

"Just fucking fantastic.", with a groan he grabbed the paper from her and stared down at the address. He grinned wryly: "The things we do for our girlfriends."

Angelina looked at him intently: "In other words…?"

He looked up: "I guess, I owe Hermione a dance, so there can be only one answer…", he stretched himself to his full size, "Tomorrow evening I take Hermione Granger out to a Muggle Dance Club!"

The two women beamed and Verity gave Ron a high-five: "That's the spirit!"

"Sorry, ladies, I really do not want to disturb your round, but business before pleasure." George shouted to them and the three turned back to her work.

George looked at Ron's back of the head and asked in a casual tone : "So, tomorrow you meet your future-mother-in-law.." – As expected, Ron's ears went red. – "Then just don't forget to bring flowers for her!"

Ron dropped a Screaming Yo-Yo, which screamed like crazy, and turned around to his brother. He gulped and mouthed: "Flowers?"

George smiled inwardly at the stricken face of his brother and yelled – to drown out the screams of the yo-yo: "Of course, surely you want to make a good impression, although…. "

"Although?"

"For that it is probably already too late. I mean, you are the boy, who took her daughter virginity!"

His little brother's face color changed into green: "Oh Merlin, you think, she knows thereof?"

George had to control, not to do a victory dance (Charlie, that cost you 10 Galleons), instead he nodded "You bet!" - "And her father also?" – "Nah, this is more likely a mother-daughter thing" He gave his brother an encouraging pat on the shoulder: "Trust me, otherwise..", He made a scissor motion with the index finger and middle finger, "he would have already cut off your…" Ron paled.

"George Weasley, if you don't stop right away, to give such bullshit from you, I swear, I'll tell your mother, how did you lose your virginity." Angelina shouted from a distance. – "Bloody hell, how…" – "Extendable Ears."

"Let's go on..", grumbled George, "How many yo-yo's?"


End file.
